Twin Seeds Flyby (NiGHTS (film) version)
Twin Seeds Flyby is a remix of the NiGHTS into Dreams... song, "Growing Wings", made by OverClocked Remix for the album NiGHTS: Lucid Dreaming. In the feature film NiGHTS (film), the song is used during the scene Claris Sinclair and Elliot Edwards, portrayed by Grace Rolek and Tom Holland, fly through the skies of the dream version of their hometown Twin Seeds to rescue NiGHTS (Sarah Stiles) and comes with lyrics sung in a duet by TBD (female) and TBD (male). Lyrics Intro In the night, dream delight With you, her and me In the night, dream delight And you, can, you see? Chorus In the night, dream delight With you, her and me In the night, dream delight And you, can, you see? I need you tonight so Let's fly, away Verse 1 Moments ago, we were just ordinary kids Trying to do our best at this life only for it To try to bring us down, but In the night, we found delight A shiny light that helped us fly, high But now she was taken away, we don't know what to do Once evil strikes both of our worlds, at once So everything at we have for now, and we can count on, Is just ourselves, a bit of hope and a bit of courage, And faith in our dreams, and ourselves, and, (rapidly) Fly away to the highest of all the skies! (2x) Don't worry, friend, we are coming to save you and all the dreams Believe that someday, we will find a delight! (No matter how far away it seems to be...) (x2) Bridge In the dark, you might not seem to be All that we expected for you to be, at all, no, at all, But, we, will, still, go, find, you! Never lose faith on you, Never lose faith in us, No matter how you feel about yourself, no matter, We will go, fly beyond the wildest of all the dreams, To find you and save you, we will do, we promise Chorus In the night, dream delight With you, her and me In the night, dream delight And you, can, you see? I need you tonight so Let's fly, away Verse 2 All the odds inside all the nightmares Trying to take the flight back our home base But we will stand strong as the mightiest of all castles And shiny as the bravest of all the knights But now she was taken away, we don't know what to do Once evil strikes both of our worlds, at once Both the waking world and the dream world, all of them, Expecting our victories, expecting our strives and triumphs Let's not disappoint them this time, And give our best shot no matter what happens! ''(''Don't worry, friend, we are coming to save you and all the dreams) Believe that someday, we will find a delight! (No matter how far away it seems to be...) (x2) Outro In the night, dream delight We'll be together, right now, here, again In the night, dream delight With you, here, bad dreams are just faded memories In the night, dream delight We'll be together, right now, here, again In the night, dream delight With you, here, bad dreams are just faded memories Let's fly, away, and just Leave the past behind... (Mmm) Category:Songs Category:Songs from films Category:Pixar songs Category:Pop songs Category:Pop ballads Category:NiGHTS (film)